1. Technical Field
This application relates to the field of holding arrangements and more particularly to the field of arrangements for holding a particle beam apparatus, in particular a transmission electron microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
A particle beam apparatus, in particular a transmission electron microscope, is well known in the art. A particle beam apparatus comprises several components, such as a particle source for providing particles for a particle beam, several lenses for forming the particle beam, a specimen holder for holding a specimen to be examined and detection means for detecting particles which arise from the interaction of the particle beam's particles and the specimen, e.g. a camera for recording an image. These components are generally arranged in a column of the particle beam apparatus.
Transmission electron microscopes are also well known in the art. A transmission electron microscope (hereinafter referred to as TEM) substantially comprises the components mentioned-above, whereby the particle source is an electron source and an electron optical setup is provided in the column (electron optical column). For many applications it is required that the TEM has a high resolution. A resolution of 1 Å or less is required for many important applications. However, ultimate stable operating conditions of the electron optical setup are required, otherwise it is difficult to reach a good resolution. Accordingly, the TEM environment must be stable, thereby preventing alterations in the optical conditions of the TEM. In particular, any AC-stray fields, mechanical instabilities caused by building vibrations, acoustic noises and temperature changes have to be avoided or at least to be kept to a minimum. In particular, the electron optical column has to be of high robustness regarding environmental influences.
From “ELECTRONIC, MECHANICAL AND ELECTRON-OPTICAL ENGINEERING DESIGN FEATURES OF THE CAMBRIDGE UNIVERSITY 600 kV RESOLUTION MICROSCOPE” by Nixon et. al, Ninth International Congress on Electron Microscopy, Toronto 1978, VOL I, and “A SUSPENSION SYSTEM FOR A VERY HIGH RESOLUTION ELECTRON MICROSCOPE” by Timbs et. al., Ninth International Congress on Electron Microscopy, Toronto 1978, VOL I, a suspension system is known which supports a complete electron optical column somewhat above its centre of gravity by three wall mounted units, which contain compressed air cylinders with rolling rubber diaphragms. However, this wall mounted suspension system has several practical disadvantages: It requires a serious structural engineering measure and can not be displaced. Furthermore, it leads to a much more extensive mounting of the TEM at the costumers place and offer only poor possibilities for purposes of system integration such as mounting of cables, tubes and peripheral devices.